1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a load-regulating device for scroll type compressors, particularly the rendering of a gliding block coupled with a pair of scrolls for defining a plurality of air chambers on the scrolls, so as to cause the motion of the gliding block by means of the pressure variation in the air chambers.
2. Description of Related Art
The design for general compressors must provide the functions of preventing fluid from flowing backwards and building up pressure quickly as the compressors are actuated, and the excessively high pressure should be prevented from being accumulated so that the scrolls will not be damaged.
A prior art as revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,549 shows an improved high-low-pressure sealing structure of scroll type compressors, whereby a gliding block is coupled with scrolls to form a single air chamber on the scrolls. As the compressor is actuated, the gliding block is caused to motion upwardly by means of the pressure variation in the air chamber coupling with the spring element to support the partition block for preventing the fluid in the high-pressure chamber from leaking towards the low-pressure chamber in order for the compressor to quickly build up pressure. However, the drawback of such a framework is that the amount of force present for the gliding block to solely motion upwardly is almost close to zero at time of actuation of the compressor or at times when the compression ratio is too low, thus making the gliding block unable to overcome the friction and weight and motion upwardly, resulting in leakage and failure of building up pressure. Therefore, requiring additional force of the spring element to cause the gliding block to motion upwardly; at times when the compression ratio is excessively high, with the force imposed on the gliding block plus the upwardly-thrusting force of the spring element, the gliding block is forced not to be able to motion downwardly to relieve part of the load, thus affecting the reliability of the compressor.
The present invention is to provide a load-regulating device for scroll type compressors that, by rendering a gliding block coupled with a pair of scrolls for defining a plurality of air chambers on the scrolls, the motion of the gliding block is caused by means of the pressure variation in the air chambers.